Katsumi Morikawa
Katsumi Morikawa is a minor character in Cardfight!! Vanguard anime and manga. Despite katsu meaning "victory", he is one of the weakest deck builders in the anime (mostly due to the fact that his decks consist of too many grade 3s), but with a well-balanced deck he is actually a talented player. Personality He is very boastful and proud of his "strength," even though he has lost almost every Vanguard fight he has had, giving him the nickname "lose-umi" (often just called "loser" in the dub). He is very superstitious and regularly consults an astrology book. He also has a huge obsession with Team Ultra-Rare member Kourin and is often "fanboying" over her when he knows she's set to appear somewhere. For example, in episode 26, he implies he might have come to the nationals just to see Kourin instead of the actual fighting. Biography Anime Biography Morikawa is the self-professed strongest fighter in Card Capital. He starts the series off by stealing Aichi's Blaster Blade and betting it in a fight with Kai, attempting to use the rare card to beat him. While Morikawa is initially just a bully, he eventually lightens up and becomes Aichi's friend. His favorite card is Juggernaut Maximum, but his deck has no set clan, as Morikawa attempts to stuff as many grade 3 cards into it as possible. Naturally, this causes him massive problems in successfully riding from one grade to the next, using his cards' skills, and activating triggers. Whenever he loses, he blames it on bad luck rather than poor deck-building choices. However, it's been shown in Episode 51: Golden Glow and Episode 52: Songstress of the Sea that he actually is a good fighter, but only when using a deck that is good by itself rather than the one he constructs himself. Season 2 Morikawa stayed behind at Card Capital while Team Q4 went to the VF Circuit. Season 3 Morikawa and Izaki graduated from Hitsue Junior High School and became students at Kai and Miwa's school, Hitsue High. Morikawa became very jealous of Aichi when Kourin moved into Aichi's class. Morikawa then decided to go to Miyaji Academy, but Aichi said that only students or parents/guardians are allowed. Apart from that, Izaki said that their (referring to Izaki himself and Morikawa) current grades are not qualified for them to become student there. Then Morikawa tried to declare himself the "father" of Aichi Sendou, but Kamui refused to acknowledge that and both of them started quarelling. When Hitsue team were pitched against Miyaji team because of a deal for the latter team must win in order to become an official club. Morikawa had his imagine spot where Kourin ditch Miyagi Academy to Hitsue High School because the school is boring without Morikawa himself and a vanguard club, thus initiating a school love story. Izaki commented that Morikawa's not on the right track but can see that he is enthusiastic. Miwa even pointed out (not directly of course) and grinned that Naoki from Miyaji team might be Morikawa in their team, because Naoki uses the phrase 'Break Time' for his Break Ride moments, causing Izaki to chuckle awkwardly and Kourin to put on a face palm of embaressment for her own teammate. After Kai win his first match with Naoki, for the next roulette, Kourin was confirmed to be the next opponent. Morikawa seems to be frustrated when he saw that the roulette almost stop at him, meaning he has to fight his love interest, whining why fate wants him to go against someone he care, only for the roulette to stop at Izaki, much to his chagrin. When Izaki loses his fight, Miwa tolds him to run as Morikawa went ballistic and started chasing after Izaki for fighting Kourin. He fought Aichi in the last match and to his chagrin, his teammates swap his deck with Kai's Kagero deck. He was able to put Aichi in a pinch but also loses, making Miyagi team the victor of the overall match. Later, he is seen at the stadium to cheer on Miyagi Academy (Specifically Kourin) after they loses against the same team that defeated them. Vanguard G Season 2 In GIRS Crisis Morikawa hasn't changed at all, still being obsessed with Grade 3s, although now he does play single clan, Spike Brothers. He fought against Chrono, surprisingly being able to push Chrono into a corner by using his Grade 3s to attack efficiently, however he ended up losing anyways because every single card in his hand was Grade 3; thus he was unable to guard. After the fight Chrono questioned why Morikawa is obsessed with Grade 3s. Morikawa said that he simply liked them, an answer that Chrono applauded. Manga Biography Initially Morikawa steals Aichi's Blaster Blade as in the anime. As it happens, he's a member of Hitsue Junior High's CF Vanguard Research Club, sponsored by Mr. Mark. Unlike in the anime, Morikawa does not run a grade 3-centered deck, but instead uses a more traditional (and useful) Spike Brothers one (although during his first appearance, he does use Savage King which is a Tachikaze unit). Trivia *The first Cardfight Vanguard!! character to ever appear on screen in the anime was Morikawa as Juggernaut Maximum. *It has been shown that Morikawa is actually a strong cardfighter when using a balanced deck; this is shown in Episode 51 and 52 where he used a trial deck given to him by Shin and achieved many victories, even against Aichi. Kai noted this as well and in episode 112 lent Morikawa his Kagero deck for his battle against Aichi. Morikawa gave Aichi a hard time, and even come close to defeating him, but in the end Aichi won. Category:Males Category:Kagero Deck Users Category:Spike Brothers Deck Users Category:Nubatama Deck Users Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters